Easter sugar high 2!
by Faust Love
Summary: Marik's friend gets hyper and bothers him, Yugi is the cause, Random violence and Tea and Yugi bashing ensue.


One day Marik was sitting in his room thinking of a new strategy to beat Yugi when his friend burst in.

"Marik, Marik, Marik!" Danielle shouted, circling Marik.

"What?" Marik shouted back, angry that his concentration had been broken.

"I've had too much sugar! " Danielle was holding a half-eaten Easter-bunny in one hand and a block of sugar in the other. She was jumping around happily and singing the sugar song to the tune of the Digimon theme song.

"Oh dear lord Ra, no!" Marik ran desperately for the nearest shelter, but with all of the sugar in Danielle's system, she was easily able to out run him and continue to orbit Marik and sing.

"Sugar sugar sugar I've got sugar! Sugar sugar sugar sugar high! Change into sugar high people, to save the sugar high world. Sugar sugar sugar I've got sugar!" She continued to sing. Marik soon joined in with the orbiting and sugar consuming.

"Oh shit! It's contagious!" Marik shouted, just realizing he was imitating Danielle. Commanding himself to stop, he managed to sit still for five seconds, long enough to demand where she got all of the sugar.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got it form Yugi" Danielle sang, still circling Marik.

"Where is that midget? I'm going to beat the sugar out of him and his yami for giving you sugar!" Marik gave a frustrated look at Danielle "Would you stop circling me?"

"NO! Need sugar!" Danielle slumped down into the sand, only to pop back up after a bite of the sugar block and continue to orbit Marik.

"Ra, you're annoying!" said Marik attempting to take the sugar block from her. "Give me that!" he grabbed it away finally from her sticky grasp.

"SUGAR!" Danielle screeched lunging at Marik. "Need sugar!" The battle cry of a sugar high lunatic sounded, "SUUUGGAAAAARRRRRR!"

"I'm going to kill Mouto!" Marik looked around madly for any sign of the pint-sized pharaoh. He thought he spotted something off in the distance, but it could have been a three-foot tall hedgehog… (Sonic?)

"SUGAR!" Danielle continued to screech, dancing round and round and jumping up and down. It looked like some demented voodoo ritual.

"Is that all you can say! Marik yelled. Now this was past strangely amusing, it was downright annoying. _How am I going to make her stop this? Dear Ra, she's the most annoying mortal I've ever seen!_

"CHOCOLATE!" Danielle yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, so you've proven me wrong on that much." Marik saw a much taller porcupine-headed object not far away, it struck him as familiar. "Pharaoh, you're dead too!" Marik shouted at the taller porcupine-headed object. He turned around, to his surprise; Yugi was standing right behind him.

"HiHiHiHiHi, MarikMarikMarik!" Yugi sang, joining Danielle in orbiting Marik. Marik was aghast, how had that sugar high midget freak snuck up on him?

"Where's my shotgun!" Marik demanded. Danielle looked around eagerly, a bit calmer than before.

"Whatwhatwhatwhat? Shotgun! He's going to get it Huh Huh Huh?" Danielle continued to orbit Marik and ask what.

"Yeah, and you're going to get it too if you don't shut up!" With a strangled 'eep' Danielle ran off to find Marik's shotgun, she was back a few seconds later. An evil smirk spread across Marik's face as he held the shotgun loosely in his grip.

"Eeep!" Yugi squeaked as he saw the shotgun in Marik's hands. A streak of dust was all that hinted that Yugi had just stood there a moment before. Marik blinked his eyes; the midget freak was faster than he had thought.

"You had better run midget!" Marik shouted into the horizon, cocking his gun in the process. Then he ran after Yugi.

"Yay! I love Mouto hunting!" Danielle squealed in delight, running after Marik and Yugi. A while down the road Marik found Yugi, on his knees and panting heavily. Danielle finally caught up with Marik, and began jumping up and down with joy.

"Shit! I can't move, my sugar has worn off!" Yugi began to panic as Marik aimed the shotgun at his head. Marik smiled a cruel evil smile and began to laugh maniacally.

"I'll teach you to give Danielle sugar! Mwahahahahahaha!" Marik cried triumphantly. He put his finger around the trigger and pulled, it issued forth a loud crack followed by a deafening silence. Yugi slumped over on the ground not moving anymore. "Well, that's the end of his sugar high" Marik said with a smirk picking up the millennium puzzle.

"Weeeeeee, that was fun! Let's get Téa next!" Danielle shouted, so hyper that she couldn't control the volume of her voice. Marik quickly clamped his hand over her mouth to give him a chance to speak.

"Hmmmm, for being really hyper, that wasn't that bad of an idea." Marik said thoughtfully, "I never liked that slutty friendship preaching bitch anyway…"

"Oh, look there she is!" Danielle pointed to a white clad figure in the distance. (A note to readers: Danielle wears glasses and she's nearsighted, so from the recent examples, I'd say she needs a stronger prescription)

"No, that's Ishizu." Marik said matter-o-factly. He shook his head, why had he ever become friends with this evil dark minded person. (He's still wondering…)

"Well we can take her out too! SUGAR!" Danielle took another bite of her melting Easter bunny and began to sing along to Brittany Spears (hit me baby one more time) A sudden change came over Marik, his hair stood on end and the millennium eye appeared on his forehead.

"Well, I did send my parents to the shadow realm…" Yami Marik stated. Marik went back to normal after his evil Yami had his say.

"No, must not hurt Ishizu." Marik commanded himself; he shot a death glare at his Yami. Silence, no screaming Danielle, or annoying pharaohs, something wasn't right. "What's wrong?"

"I need Sugar!" Danielle said in a more normal tone. She ate the last of her melted Easter bunny and immediately perked up. She handed Marik the large block of sugar, he took a bite.

"SUGAR! Oh Ra No! Now I'm hyper too! Mwahahahahahaha! I'm hyper and I have a shotgun! Let's wreak havoc!" Marik laughed maniacally. Now joining Danielle in her sugar madness, dancing around in circles.

"Yay!" Danielle cried in joy. Together Marik and Danielle ran of into the sunset to go rob the candy bank and give Téa what she deserves.

A note to the reader: No, Yugi is not dead, only mortally wounded, and yes Téa is going to be dead (audience cheer) Marik and Danielle eventually run out of sugar and calm down. A tout á l'heure.


End file.
